


Surprises

by Tayellabaer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayellabaer/pseuds/Tayellabaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date nights have never been so amazing with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

“Okay, I’ll see you in a little bit. Love you, too,” I replied into the phone. I don’t know what he is up to, but Dean said he has a surprise for me.

I busy myself cleaning up my kitchen and then head to my room. All Dean told me was that I should dress warm. I rifle through my draws and find my favorite jeans. I pull them on and grab a hoodie out of the closet.  Hopefully this is warm enough.

There’s a knock on the door and walk over and open it. Dean quickly walks in and shuts the door behind him. “Hi, babe! Are you ready?” he asks. He grabs my hips and spins me around. Suddenly, I can’t see. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” I ask.

“I told you, y/n. It’s a surprise. Come, let’s go!” he squeals and ushers me out the door to the Impala. He buckles me, shuts my door, and get’s behind the wheel. He turns the radio on and Metallica comes on. We ride along for awhile, me just humming along to the radio, thinking about where he might be taking me. 

A half hour goes by and Dean finally pulls my blindfold off. “Surprise,” he whispers.

I’m stunned. Everywhere I look there are trees.  Are we in the woods? “Dean, where are we?”

“A secret place for just us. Come on,” he says as he climbs out of the car. I get out of the car and he walks over and grabs my hand. “Follow me.”

I take his hand and do as he says.  What is going on?  We walk a little ways and then he stops us. Dean turns around and places the blindfold back over my eyes.

“This is the best part. I don't want you to see anything until we’re all the way there,” he explains. 

I shrug my shoulders and take his hands. We walk a little further ahead and then I feel him lift me into his arms. He walks a short distance and then sets me on my butt.  What? 

I reach up for the blindfold, but he stops me. “No. Not yet. Feel the ground.”

I run my hands along the ground, expecting to feel dirt and leaves but instead I feel soft grass. I lay back and feel the lush grass beneath me. 

“What do you smell? Hear? Describe everything to me, babe,” he says, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

“I feel the grass, its very soft. It smells like dirt, honey, and… pecans? I can hear birds chirping and a trickle of water. Baby, what is going on?” I ask concerned.

Dean leans over and pulls my blindfold off and lays down beside me. I look around and we’re in some sort of alcove in the woods. The grass is vibrant green, and the trees bend in a beautiful way. There are daffodils and daisies around the perimeter of the alcove. “Did you make this place?” I question, mistified.

“Yes, it took a while,” he replies.

I roll over and lean up onto my elbow, “So, is this what we’re doing? Laying here in this beautiful alcove, enjoying each other’s company?”

“Yes and no,” he smirks, “I brought food and a blanket, too.” Dean gets up and grabs a cooler and a blanket from behind a tree. He spreads out the blanket and I walk over and sit. He opens the basket and pulls out strawberries, watermelon, crackers, cheese, a bottle of wine, and a pecan pie. We sit for a while, sipping the wine and eating, just chatting about the mundane.

I can feel the wine starting to get to me; I feel bubbly and light. I move over to Dean and lay my head on his chest. I run my hand up and down his torso, each time dipping my hand further and further past his belt. On my last stroke down, I rub my hand along the length of his cock, feeling how hard he has gotten. I start to move my hand up, but Dean growls and grabs my hand. He pushes me over onto my back. He swings one leg over me, so he is straddling me. Dean tucks my arms to my sides and squeezes his legs tight around me. I can’t move.

He starts undoing his pants and my mouth waters. He pops his cock out and presses it against my lips. “Open, baby,” he growls. I disobey and turn my head. He leans down and grabs my face, turning it to face him. “I said open!” he shouts. He pulls my chin down and my mouth opens.  Oh, I love when dominates me.

I suck hard on just his head. He begins moving in and out of my mouth. I swirl my tongue around his shaft and as he pulls the tip close to the edge I nip him with me teeth. 

“Ah! Bad girl!” he yells and shoves his cock deep into my throat.  Mmm.  After a moment, he pulls out and moves down to my hips. Quickly, Dean undoes my pants and pulls my jeans off. He starts rubbing me through my wet panties.

“Ohh,” I moan. He leans down and bites the edge of my panties and pulls with his other hand, effectively tearing them off of me. Slowly he begins to lick up and down my clit. I moan louder and he twirls his tongue around before sinking two fingers in me.

“Dean, ohh,” I beg.

“Beg for it, baby girl.” He flicks his tongue quicker and thrusts his fingers deeper. He is relentless. My muscles clench around his fingers, I’m getting close.

“Oh, please. Please, Dean! I’m going to come,” I whine. Just as I’m about to orgasm he stops completely. He removes his fingers and pushes them into my mouth. “No, please, I was so close.”

“You have to earn it, doll. Now suck,” he demands.

I suck on his fingers, tasting all of me. Finally, he pulls his fingers from my mouth. “Dean, please, please let me.”

He looks down at me and his eyes flick black and then back to normal.  Oh, no. “Oh y/n, now you’re really going to get it.” He flips me over to my stomach and removes his jeans.  God, I love when he goes dark for me.

Dean thrusts into me, hard and fast. I moan loudly. He quickens his pace. I feel the tension building quickly. 

“Oh, Dean!” I shout and then he stops. “What, no, please don’t do this,” I beg.

He spanks me hard, “You keep your mouth shut.” I whine and he pushes back into me. This goes on two more times.

“Oh god, please Dean, I can’t take anymore!” I cry out.

He lifts me up so I’m on my hands and knees and slowly thrusts in and out. I sigh and savor the feeling. My muscles squeeze around him and I come. 

“Oh. Dean!” I groan and collapse to the ground. 

“Good girl, y/n,” he chuckles, “Just let me know when you’re ready for round two, baby doll.”

 

To be continued...


End file.
